Please big brother
by Theabomination
Summary: Zero just can't say no to his little brother! Contains lemon, and incest. This is an AU! and it is rated M! R&R! Don't like then don't read please! :D ENJOY!


Please big brother

Zero just can't say no to his cute 12 year old little brother!

warning: underage lemon, incest. and AU! Don't like then turn back!

* * *

**Hola everyone! :D That means "Hello" in Spanish, just in case anyone didn't know that! XD A-ny-way, this is just one of the stories that was picked from my poll! XD Thank you to those who picked it! :D **

**I really hope you enjoy it and please review for me and for those who haven't yet, vote on my poll for the next story. D: Please and thank you. **

**Enjoy! :D **

**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters. If I did, it'd be yaoi -And yuri- paradise in that bitch! XD -Not sure if I said that already in another fanfic *sweatdrop*-**

* * *

They say Zero Kiryu, the ever so famous vampire hunter prodigy, can handle anything! Any type of vampire, whether it was an arrogant pureblood or a vicious level E, from naggy parents to bitchy ex-girlfriends to annoying people like the head master Kaien cross to the demands of school and work put together. People say he was a man of steel, a "super hero" even. Heh, but one thing they probably forgot to note down is that every super hero has its weakness.

And Zero isn't the type to openly admit it but he too has a weakness but won't say what it is. So what or who could be the hunter prodigies' kryptonite? Could it be his dear mother? Or perhaps it's his prized horse white lily? Or maybe it's that tiny little brunette that goes to his school that has him supposedly so wrapped around her finger? Oh, how wrong you would be if you thought it was any of these, especially if you thought it'd be the spoiled pureblood.

Or maybe it's...

"Zero pleeease?"

"Sorry Ichiru maybe next time."

Zero sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon as he leaned his weight against the wall to put his school shoes. His brother has been non-stop asking for his attention, pleading, _begging_!, for his Onii-Chan to play with him. And as much as he really wanted to, I mean, he actually wanted to more than you can think, he just had so much to do and so many places to be; he just doesn't really have the time to tend to his brothers needs at the moment; or his own!

"Ichiru, I know you want me to but I just can't today." He said placing his other shoe on and fixing his tie which he HATED, why does the damn uniform have so many buttons anyway? Zero had to give only a short glance at his small 12 year old little brother as he pouted stubbornly and crossed his arms. "Mou, why not?" He huffed with slight irritation.

Zero chuckled under his breath as he went to grab his coat. He wanted to, he _really _wanted to. I mean, the way his brother was looking at him right; the cute pout on his face, and the adorable puppy eyes he was shooting him with made him look like an innocent delicious treat...*Cough*..err...That being said, he still had school AND work to do..."Play time" could wait...for now.

"Look Ichiru," Zero sighed taking some steps toward ichiru who had to crane his neck to look up at him, his brother was so small compared to him. "I can't...Play with you right now, I have to go to school and I have to work." He tried to explain to ichiru but in vain, his brother was more stubborn than a mule. Ichiru grabbed onto his front jacket and gave a sad look with a small cute blush dusting his cheeks. "But you _always _have to do something, you never get to spend time with me, and every time I ask you to play with me when you do have time off you always say, "Sorry Ichiru maybe next time." And that's total bull!" Ichiru complained but he had good reason, he wanted his big brother all to himself.

Zero rubbed the bridge of his nose, well, his brother was right. It's almost been like he was avoiding him. But that wasn't the case at. all. He loved Ichiru, very much and wanted to spend every second of every day with him but there's been so much to do. _Well...I have nothing to do tonight so maybe he can stay at my place. _He smirked at the idea and he bent down and placed his hands on his brothers shoulder staring into identical lavender eyes. "How about you come over to my place tonight? You can stay over if you want." He offered knowing his brother couldn't resist. And just like planned, his brothers face lit up with wonder and happiness, "Really? We can play over there Nii-san?" he asked

Zero chuckled but nodded, then ichiru asked with a blush on his face and tugging shyly on his shirt bottom, "Can we play all night Onii-Chan?" Zero's smile widened, how could he say no to his little brother? "Sure Ichiru. All night."

**Time skip ~ after work and school **

"Ichiru, hurry up. I'm not waiting forever for you." Zero called for his brother, it was about 8 at night, but it was okay since it was Friday anyway, so they had the whole weekend to themselves. Zero couldn't help the small smirk, he didn't want to admit it but he was just as excited about this as his brother was. They haven't been able to spend much time together so this should be fun. "C-Coming, sorry." He heard Ichiru rush towards him, he saw him trip and start to fall forward but before he fell face first he was quick to catch him.

"Be more careful Ichi." he whispered in his ear, amused to see Ichiru's face turn red. "S-Sorry Onii-chan." he muttered shyly. Zero smiled helping him up, "Well, go wait at the door for me." he instructed and watched as his brother nodded, he couldn't help but give him a small spank on the butt, getting a laugh out of the girlish squeak he gave. "Zero!"

Zero shook his head and grabbed the bag that was at his feet and turned to see his mother with an amused smile on her face and a knowing spark in her eyes, "Are you sure you two will be alright?" she asked, "Of course. I'll take good care of him." Zero smiled, their mother, Misaki smiled back and then leaned to side and hollered over his shoulder, "You be on your best behavior for your older brother Ichiru." Zero chuckled when he heard Ichiru stutter back "I-I will kaa-san." "Don't worry kaa-san, if he does misbehave, I can punish him myself." he joked but he was pretty sure his little brother caught the hidden meaning behind that "innocent" statement and was blushing as red as an apple.

Misaki chuckled, "Oh alright. Just have fun you two and don't stay up too late." she said as she watched her sons walk out the door.

Zero and Ichiru talked on their way to Zero's apartment. Ichiru told him about this big fight that happened in the hallway on his way to art class and Zero listened hour passed and they finally made it to the house and Ichiru rushed inside, more than excited about spending time with his older brother. He never really got to go to his house that often, he usually just visited for a while so he was happy that he got the weekend all to himself with Zero.

Following his brother's actions taking his coat and shoes off, he followed him into the small living room. "Hey Ichiru, are you hungry? You didn't eat dinner yet did you?" he asked making his way to the kitchen. "Um...I guess I am. Can I have spaghetti?" He asked watching his brother from behind. "Sure." he answered and begun to make dinner for the two of them. Ichiru decided to watch T.V until he was done though he always did enjoy watching his brother cook.

After about 10 minutes, dinner was done and the two were sitting at the table eating delicious spaghetti. After they were done, Ichiru helped Zero wash the dishes. After that was done, it was already around 9 O' clock. Zero decided it was about time to start getting ready for bed. "How about you go take a bath Ichiru?" he offered, Ichiru nodded and got his stuff to bathe before going to bed.

Zero cleaned the kitchen up and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, his brother was probably gonna wanna sleep with him anyway so there was no point in setting up a guest room. He undressed from his school uniform and just changed into some sweats and kept his shirt off, he didn't feel comfortable in pajamas anyway. After about 15 minutes, he heard a tap at his door. He looked up from his bed to see his brother standing in front of the door way in his pajamas and a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

Zero sat up in his bed and made room for his brother, "You can sleep with me if you want to Ichiru." he said his back turned to him. He listened to the sound of his brother's footsteps as they got closer to the bed, and the soft creaking of the bed as he got on it but he had a feeling his brother didn't want to do any sleeping when he felt two frail arms warp around his torso and a head rested against his shoulder. "But Onii-Chan, you promised we could play all night if I wanted to." he heard him gentle whine giving his torso a soft squeeze.

Zero looked at the clock that was by his bed side table, it was 10:30 at night.

"Please Onii-Chan?"

Zero smirked and gave a chuckle turning around to face his adorable little brother. It wasn't like he was planning sleeping right away either, the night had just begun. "How can I say no to you." he said cupping his cheek and leaning forward. Ichiru's eyes closed with a smile and made a satisfied sound when Zero's lips finally molded against his own, they were so full and soft against his smaller ones but found their lips to be a perfect match as they moved against one another perfectly. Ichiru's arms found their way around Zero's neck, his hands pushing his head down to put some more force in the kiss, to make it deeper. Zero gave a growl, his brother smelt so clean and good, his body was so soft and warm against his. He snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, he wanted more of him.

He pulled Ichiru into his lap making him gasp out of surprise but was quickly soothed when Zero molded their lips together once again but this time with more passion making his mother moan in surprise pleasure which allowed Zero to quickly insert his tongue into his brothers' warm mouth feeling every inch of the wet cavern, mapping it out. His tongue slide across each tooth, and then it found Ichiru's tongue. He begun to wrestle with his brother's tongue in a battle for dominance which Ichiru clearly lost but he didn't mind, he would submit to his big brother any time.

Zero's hands did not still as they roamed freely around Ichiru's clothed body making his brother squirm in his lap, making their groins rub together unconsciously. This made both boys moan loudly in each other's mouths. They pulled apart panting for air, face flushed and eyes already clouded. "Z-Zero..." Ichiru whispered with lust filled eyes, he begun to rock his hips again, he needed that sweet friction again. It felt so good! Zero groaned, digging his nails into Ichiru's hips as their erections rubbed against each other pleasurably. "Nnh!...Ichiru..." He groaned under his breath and he could've sworn he heard his little brother chuckle...evilly.

His baby brother could be evil sometimes.

"Zero...Play with me." Ichiru whined lustfully in Zero's ear still grinding against him but harder, Zero growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Fine...You wanna play rough little brother, that's fine with me." He said with a malicious smirk as he quickly pulled back to smash his lips roughly to Ichiru's, hard enough to possibly bruise them. Ichiru squeaked but tried his best to return the treatment, but was caught off guard when Zero suddenly stood up forcing him to warp his legs around his strong waist. Zero's hands traveled to his butt and Ichiru couldn't help but cry out when he gave it a rough squeeze. "Ah! Zero!"

Zero turned around and "gentle" -Hence the bunny ears :P- dropped his brother on the bed. Before Ichiru could recover from the unexpecting move, his brother had pinned him down to the mattress and was now hovering over him with a predatory air around him. His heart raced, "Z-Zero..." He whispered out cautiously, Zero smirked down at his prey and licked his lips slowly enjoying the reaction he was given. He leaned down and gave him one last passionate kiss before kissing around his jaw and down to his neck leaving at least 3 marks, if anybody asked, he'd just say he was bitten by some bugs.

Ichiru's pulse quickened even more as his breathing became faster as Zero traveled down to his collar bone unbuttoning his shirt as he went lower and lower. Zero finally unbuttoned Ichiru's shirt and helped him remove it completely, tossing it over his shoulder, it landed somewhere. He then went back to littering kisses around his chest, leaving no inch of skin untouched. He then went to a hard pink nipple and gave it a little lick earning a soft squeak from his brother under him. He did it again, using the tip of his tongue to play with the tip of the nipple and trace slow circles around it. He finally took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck making Ichiru cry out again and arch his back a bit.

After a minute or two of nipple abuse, he finally got bored and decided to travel lower, giving licks and kisses down his stomach, to his belly button where he dipped his tongue in and swirl. Ichiru shuddered at the new feeling, and gripped the sheets when Zero got close to the place he really wanted him to give attention to. Zero played with the hem of Ichiru's pajama pants earning a irritated growl from his baby brother. "Ah, ah, ah, Ichiru. Don't be so impatient, we have _all night _to play." he smirked a bit sadistically making Ichiru whimper.

"J-Just don't tease me Zero." Ichiru whined, Zero chuckled as he climbed his way back up and placed some kisses around his face before kissing him full on the lips. "If you don't want me teasing you...What do you want me to do?" he asked. Ichiru's face lit up in a hot blush as his brother was forcing him to verbally express his needs. "Y-You know what I want...Onii-chan." He muttered shyly, his body felt hot. "No, I don't think I really do. But if you told me, I could carry out your wish." Zero said pulling off a clueless look perfectly. Ichiru's face just got hotter and hotter after each minute.

"I...I..."

"You..."

"I want Onii-chan..."

"You want me...to what...Ichiru?" Zero asked enjoying torturing his brother a bit too much.

"I want Onii-Chan to...To...Take me..." He finally whispered out feeling his face hit over 100 degrees at the end of that sentenced. Zero smirked and he gave Ichiru's lips a little lick with his tongue before pulling back. "As you wish." he said before, without warning, yanking his pants and boxers off making Ichiru gasp at the feel of his erection being exposed all of a sudden. A sudden shyness took over him and he wanted to close his legs but having his big brother on top of him like this made that position difficult. Zero traveled back down, purposely going over Ichiru's noticeable erection that stood for attention. Instead he went to his milky flawless thighs and blew hot air on the exposed skin enjoying the shiver he got out of him. He then gave his left thigh a lick hearing a soft gasp, he slowly kissed up his thigh until he reached his manhood.

Ichiru squeezed his eyes shut, it was so embarrassing but he was the one who wanted it first. "Ichiru..." Ichiru opened his eyes and looked down at his brother who called him. "I want you to watch me." Zero ordered grabbing his hot pulsing member making him flinch. Ichiru nodded but gripped the sheets tighter as Zero lowered his face close to his weeping erection.

Ichiru's penis had pre-cum already sliding from the slit, Zero slide his tongue over the head lapping up the pre-cum. A long low moan came from Ichiru as he tried hard not to close his eyes. Zero mostly paid attention to the head of his penis for a minute before placing the whole penis in his mouth making Ichiru cry out loudly. "Zero!" He moaned arching his back. It was a good thing Zero was holding down his hips as he begun to give his little brother head. Bobbing his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around the hard penis. Ichiru moaned like crazy, "Z-Zero...! Nnh! Uhn!" Clawing the sheets as he felt his climax coming fast, if his brother didn't stop now he would explode in his hot mouth.

"Z-Zero..! Nnh..! I'm gonna c-cum!" He warned squirming around but that didn't stop Zero, instead his brother just sucked faster, helping him get there faster. After a minute Ichiru came arching his back and crying out his brother's name. Zero swallowed every last drop of Ichiru's seeds and let him go with a wet "Pop". "How was that Ichi?" He asked licking his lips and staring at his brother who was laying panting, flushed, and sweaty and clearly a mess on the bed beneath him. The sight only furthered his arousal and made him want his brother more than anything.

"Zero...Uhn..." Ichiru panted feeling spent but a whole new need overcame him. He wanted his brother now!

So without further hesitation, he warped his arms around his brothers shoulders and brought him down to smash their lips together once again, a battle of tongue broke out for a while before Ichiru was the first to break it for air. "Please Nii-san." he said need and want in his eyes. Zero nodded and placed 3 fingers at his kissed bruised lips, Ichiru placed them in his mouth and sucked them like a lollipop, using his tongue which drove Zero crazy. After Zero thought his fingers were wet enough, he took them out and took off his pants and since he wasn't really wearing boxers, his erection stood tall and at attention. "Spread your legs Ichiru and brace yourself." he instructed. Ichiru scooted further up the bed and did as he was told, he knew what was coming but he wasn't sure how it would feel.

Zero placed the first finger at his pink hole and with a quick movement, wiggled it smoothly making Ichiru cry out. "It feels weird!" He whined shifting, "I know but just relax." Zero said, Ichiru nodded and tried to relax as Zero wiggled his long finger in his ass. Zero bit his lip, his brother was so hot and tight, his mouth went dry at the thought of how it would feel around his member. Once he stretched it enough, he placed in finger number 2 with a bit trouble but managed to get it in there. He waited until his brother adjusted before moving his fingers in and out a few times and then begun to scissor them to stretch the hole more. Ichiru gritted his teeth, it was weird and uncomfortable but it didn't hurt...yet.

_There should be a spot here...somewhere. _Zero thought as he searched for that one spot that would have his brother seeing stars. He angled his fingers a bit and he must've found it when his brother suddenly gave a loud scream. "Uwhaaaa! UHUhwaah!" He cried out, he felt so much explosive pleasure at that moment. "What...what was that?" he asked his voice cracking. Zero smirked evilly, "I found it." he chuckled, he quickly shoved in finger number 3 and continued to stretch him, being sure to give his prostates a few more touches to get his brother to loosen up. After a while he took his fingers out once he knew he was stretched enough. "Alright, this part is going to hurt...a lot. I'm not gonna lie but it won't last for long alright?" he told him using his own pre-cum as lubrication for his own member.

Ichiru's face turned deep red at the sight but he nodded as the tip of his brother's penis touched his hole and begun to push himself in. "Ah...Owwww!" He groaned as his brother pushed his way through the tight opening, it hurt so much, like he was going to be ripped in half. He tried his best not to kick his brother off and hide in the bathroom. Zero, on the other hand, was in complete bliss, his brother's tight ass was heaven for him but he tried to go slow and gentle. Once he was fully inside his brother, he went still but panted. Ichiru swallowed hard, trying his best to relax but it hurt so much.

"Just...relax...Ichiru." Zero panted, Ichiru nodded. After 5 minutes, Ichiru finally nodded for his brother to continue. Zero pulled out until the tip was almost showing and then thrusted gentle back in, Ichiru groaned, "When will it stop hurting?" he whined as his brother repeated the same action a few times. "It'll...get better...soon." Zero panted speeding up his thrusts a bit, trying to find that spot. _It should be somewhere around here. _He thought as he grabbed his brother's waist angling it upward and thrusted hard. Ichiru's eyes shot open wide as a familiar explosive pleasure shot through him. "Uhwah!" He cried out. Zero smirked again and this time he showed no mercy as he begun to thrust fast making sure to hit his brothers prostates.

Ichiru screamed, it felt so good. "Z-Zero! AAH! Aaah!" He moaned loudly, throwing his head back, it hit the mattress. Zero grinned at the sight of his brother withering beneath him, he thrusted faster into him. "Feel good now Ichiru?" he asked panting himself, they were working up quite a sweat. "AH! AAH! Y-Yes!" Was the response he got.

The moon was high in the sky, its light shined down on the two making love.

Ichiru felt his whole body reacting to every thrust Zero made, it was a wonderful feeling. Though he felt his climax coming fast. "Hahh! Zero! I'm...Coming!" He moaned desperately holding on for dear life. Zero could feel his climax coming fast as well, "Y-Yeah, me too." he quickly grabbed his brother's neglected member and begun to stroke it in time with his thrusts to try and bring him there faster. Ichiru's back arched more because of this; if his brother didn't stop he would cum...Hard. "Nnh! Hunh! Zero! I'm coming! I'm coming Zero!" Ichiru panted and squeezed his eyes shut when his brother gave one last hard thrust to his prostate throwing him over the edge and making him come all over their stomachs.

At the same time, he squeezed around Zero's member, it was too much for him and he came hard inside his little brother; filling his ass with his hot seeds. "Ichiru." he groaned hotly in his ear, it was enough to make Ichiru wanna cum again for the third time. They collapsed on the bed together panting, sweaty and flushed, and not too forget exhausted. Zero pulled out of his brother and lay next to him on the bed. After 7 minutes of panting, Ichiru was finally able to catch his breath and he looked up at his older brother with a tired smile on his face. "That was...Amazing Zero." he said, Zero opened an eye and chuckled, "Yeah, it was." He said he's been wanting to do this with his brother for a while now.

Zero pulled the blankets over them and got comfortable as his brother snuggled close to him, laying his head on his chest loving the sound of his beating heart. Zero smiled at his brothers' cuteness, and wrapped his arms around his small body. "Ne, Onii-Chan?" Asked Ichiru. "Yes Ichiru?" Zero answered. "Do you think we can play again tomorrow too?" He asked. Zero sighed.

"Please Onii-Chan?" Ichiru used his famous puppy dog eyes on him. Zero couldn't help but smile lovingly at his brother, he was the only one that got to see this side of him. Not even Yuuki Kuran has ever seen this soft side of his. It was reserved for his one and only. "How can I say no to you Ichiru?" He said kissing the top of his sweaty head. Ichiru chuckled and closed his eyes letting sleep take over him. Zero did the same feeling truly content with how things turned out.

* * *

**Urgh! Don't kill me if it had a sucky ending or all in all it was a complete disaster! DX But I'm glad I finished it in time! XD **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it none the less **

**Anyways, comment for me please. **

**-Crazylady out- **


End file.
